Beacon's New Team-BASH
by Uniform of Anarchy
Summary: As old teams grow up and graduate, new generations arise to take their place. Now, four new students, two Hunters and two Huntresses, are on the job, as the best team yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. It's me, with a brand new story, and yes, it's RWBY, with the team known as BASH, Blaine, Auburn, Sarah, and Hunter. Woot Woot! This will be from 4 perspectives, all of the main characters and their relationships. They include 2 guys and 2 girls in the team, and 2 characters are faunus. So, enjoy! **

Chapter One: Blaine

Blaine woke with a start from his bed, the sheets flying. He had been dreaming...he shook it off, the dream lingering only slightly. _I need to get ready,_ He thought to himself. _I need to get ready for my first day as a Hunter-In-Training._ He took a deep breath, and then stood up, and got on his clothes. From just looking at him, your first impression of him would probably be that he was serious, determined. He had light skin with almost no blemishes, dark blue eyes that are like a gem, and short, neat blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. He had defined eyebrows that are trimmed, a short nose, and pointed jaw. He was about 5' 6", and had a light build, but broad shoulders. He buttoned up his shirt and pulled on his pants, and knotted his tie. He stood there in his normal outfit, which wasn't quite normal for most people. He had a short red jacket that went to his hips, with white buttons and a frayed hem over a dark gray, button-up shirt. A striped red and dark gray tie hung loosely around his neck in a double windsor knot. He had dark gray, tight fitting jeans, and black cloth gloves over his hands. His shoes were dark gray and red, with white laces. He sighed, then he walked out of his room and into the main part of the building, the dust shop known as Powder Dusted. He waved and smiled to his father at the counter.

"Hey, dad, going to take my dust for the day and head off to school, Okay?" His father looked at him and frowned.

"Hey, wait." He said. "Just a moment." Blaine stopped as he was taking two electric crystals from the case in the back.

"Hm? What, Dad?" Blaine asked.

"I just want you to know...I'm proud of you. And I'm glad to be the father of such a potential filled son." Blaine walked up to his father and hugged him.

"I love you, too, Dad." Blaine's father smiled, then sighed.

"Hey, you better get going, or you'll miss the shuttle." Blaine yelped, jumped off his dad, over the counter, and out the door, stuffing the crystals into his pockets as he did so. The father was surprised, then chuckled. "Kids these days...way too much energy."

Blaine ran, rushing through the streets. He jumped over parked cars and pushed people aside, before just making the shuttle to the school. "Phew...made it." The ship flew off and he looked around. There were a multitude of people, recognizing none. He walked around and bumped into a girl, about his age. She had Auburn hair, with piercing green eyes and clothing that definitely stood out from most people. She scoffed.

"Hey, watch where you're going…" She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her hips to the left. Pursing her lips. He frowned, and adjusted his collar.

"Well, I apologize, I'm a bit frazzled." He said. She frowned, then sighed.

"Fine. Anyways, what's your name?" She asked.

"It's Blaine." He responded. "Blaine Dirocco." She nodded.

"I'm Auburn Hill." She said. "Nice to meet you...and next time, be more careful." She smiled, then waggled her fingers in a waving motion and walked off, her hips swinging like a pendulum. Blaine sat down afterwards. "Wow...what a girl…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy, this one's about the second member of Team BASH, Auburn. She's a tricky one...**

Chapter 2: Auburn

Auburn sighed, a strand of hair the same color as her name falling onto her face. She blew it out of the way and looked around. It was the first day, and she was in a giant ship on the way to Beacon. She looked around, and a person with green scales on his body, especially his forearms, caught her eye. She walked over, and tapped his shoulder. He turned.

"Hi." Auburn greeted simply.

"Hey." He responded. "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just that your scales intrigued me." She said. "I'm guessing your a faunus...right?" He nodded.

"My name's Hunter. And you are?"

"Auburn. Nice to meet you. Well, good luck, Hunter." She said. She walked away and sat down. _He's...interesting...I hope to learn more about him in the future. _She chuckled, and waited for them to land. They landed in front of the Academy and everyone got out and went inside. Soon, they were met with the headmaster, Ozpin. He had gained some wrinkles in the past few years, and seemed to be more stressed than he used to be. _Guess it all finally caught up to him..._she thought. He cleared his throat.

"Good evening, one and all, students new and old. I am glad to see plenty of new faces around me, and I hope they will grow up to be much more than that. But enough chatter. Let me get to the point." Everyone was surprised, but allowed him to continue. "Now, 4 years ago was the Great Attack of the White Fang. I know many here know of this, and yet, some may not. So, I am here to end some prejudice." He sighed. "Do not judge your fellow students who may be faunus. They are as innocent as you are, and even if they had some connection to the event, they have come here for a reason. Let them come, to either clear their own personal sins, or clear their parents, friends, cousins, aunts, and uncles. For better or for worse, I hope you make the right decision, but it's up to you." He cleared his throat, and nodded. "Thank you for listening." Everyone was shocked as he walked away. Now Ms. Goodwitch walked up. She smiled at everyone.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. Now, I share Professor Ozpin's sentiments, and hope you follow his advice. But on to other matters...to first years, please go to the forest for initiation. Second to Forth, please go to classes." The older kids left, and all that were left were freshmen. I followed them, and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, back. Again. Third chapter this time, and we're still giving some exposition, with some Hunter Green, but the fifth chapter will get to the meat. In the meantime, enjoy this as it comes. Uniform: Yes, enjoy! Anarchy: Whatever… Me: Whoa, who are you? Uniform: We're the twin manifestations of… Anarchy: …*sigh* Your username and two conflicting writing styles. Me: Cool.**

Chapter 3: Hunter

Hunter was confused extremely by Ozpin and his speech. Not what he said, but the way in which he presented. He had a reputation for keeping things hidden, knowing lots, but telling little. But there he had been, being as blunt and open as possible. It was so different. Still, Hunter went to the forest with the other Freshmen. There was a lot this year, especially the faunus. He could count at least 16 kids, with 8 of them being fanus, including himself. There was him, the snake, two canines, three felines, a bear, and a deer. One of them was the girl from earlier, Auburn, and she was one of the Canines. He could see why they named her that, her hair was as auburn as the sky was blue. Her ears were canine shaped, and her tail fur was ruffled and spiky-looking. They were also auburn, so she was probably some sort of wolf with a mutate fur color. Hunter himself was a snake, as said earlier, and he had scales, though they were only in certain places, like his arms and hands, and his legs. He had yellow irises, but human shaped pupils. He also had long yellow claws in place of fingernails, about a quarter inch. Finally, his canines were, obviously, not canines, but instead, they were fangs filled with venom. Anyways, they all arrived at the Foreverfall Forest, and stood at the edge. Ms. Goodwitch cleared her throat. "So, freshmen, you all have a task. This will determine who you will be teamed with. The first person you meet in the forest will be your partner. The goal is to collect the relics at the other end of the forest. Now, please stand in a line, on the symbols." All the freshmen did so, and Ms. Goodwitch, smiling, went over to a lever. "Now, make sure to land on your feet!" Was all the warning she gave before pulling the lever, and the symbols sprang up to become catapults, and began to shoot off the kids, one by one, to different parts of the forest.


End file.
